Akatsuki in the US of A
by WolfDemon1000
Summary: The day is perfect. The sun in shinning, the birds are singing, the Akatsuki are in my kitchen...Wait! What! the Story is about the Akatsuki in the real world,our dimension, America...ect
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I wish I did...anyway on with the story!

"Grrr" - Talking

'I will take over the world!' - Thinking

***Crash*** – Sound affects

"**Who dares disturb me!" **Summon

* * *

><p>My Pov<p>

Yes! It was going to be the perfect day. It's the first day of summer vacation. That meant my annoying brother was still in school, my parents were at work...well they always are, time to torture Cat (my friend Sam who I nicknamed...I name all my friends), pigging out on junk food all day, watching Naruto, Merlin, and Doctor Who, reading fanfiction, and best of all I didn't have to get up early for swim team, it would start in a week or two.

All in all it was going to be a perfect day. I mean what could go wrong? The sun is shinning, the birds are singing, my aunts evil cat is nowhere to be seen...Hm that reminds me I need the squirt bottle in case he attacks, and the dog is barking. "That stupid dog." I growled, "Can't I have one day of peace! Is that to much to ask for?"

***CRASH!* **And here comes that evil cat running up the stairs. "Ok maybe it is. Well at least the dog stopped barking." As I walked downstairs towards the kitchen screwing the cap of a squirt bottle on I thought, 'Food that's what I need. It'll make my day all better. Then I can hunt down Sam and get her back for taking my candy.'

I walked into the kitchen, not paying attention, thinking of ways to get my revenge, "I could dye her hair green...no that not good enough." I said putting toast in the toaster. I opened the fridge looking for jam. " I could steal her computer. No, that won't work ether... I know! I'll always burn her precious Diedie plushie!" *Pop* "I love you toast!" I yelled grabbing it mid-air. "Sempai?" Asked a voice trying and failing to whisper. "Hmm." "Girl-chan is weird." "Who the Hell are you!" I yelled before spinning around ,still holding my toast in one hand and squirt bottle in the other, and accidentlly squirting a big fish to my left. 'Never mind that's just Kisame...Wait WHAT!'

Standing in my kitchen was the Akatsuki. More importantly though standing right in front of me, not even five feet away, was Tobi. I did what any fangirl would do. I screamed "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" before launching myself at him for a flying tackle hug, aka a glomp.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT please read!

Hello People! Sorry it's been so long but I had tr ack and trap going on and no free time. Now that they're over I actually have my life back!...well for a few days anyway, the semester is coming to a close and you know what that means. Du Du Duhhhh. Tests. That's right you heard me. Tests. Dreaded evil things they are...anyway back to business.

Some people had confusion over Cat and the cat. Cat with a capital "C" is my friend Sam or Samantha. The other cat is my aunts evil pet Bandit. I want to take revenge on Cat not the cat. Great I hope you all got that. If not...TO BAD! Just kidding anyway on with the show. Thank you for the reviews!

Baileys pov (yes people it's a new character...I also call her Rabbit or Baba)

My morning had been going well. I had slept in and was now playing one of my favorite games...Assassins Creed. Don't dis the creed. I live by it...Anyway I was in the middle of scaling a wall to assassinate a guard when I had that feeling. The feeling that one of my friends had done something stupid. 'Oh well. Who cares? It's probably just Wolf (Me the writer! Aka Ali) doing something insane again... probably planning how to get revenge on Sam.'

Wolf would most likely play a prank or two. That was fine by me. It's good assassin training, wolf would say it was ninja training and we'd get in a whole debate with nether side winning because technically speaking ninja's are assassins and some assassinate are ninja's... anyway just as long as she doesn't get caught it wasn't any of my business. If she was caught I'd have to stop Cat from killing her.

Sorry for the short Chapter but the teachers have been swamping us with homework and it's been stressful...Very stressful. Give it about a week and I'll be able to continue with longer chapters. Sorry again!


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Summons/Demons**"

* * *

><p>Cat's (Sam) Pov<p>

I woke up with a dreadful feeling. The feeling that Wolf was going to do something stupid, and that I was going to have to get revenge. I got out of bed and did my usual morning routine. When I finished I headed over to Wolf's house to raid her cupboards. My parents were out of town. I had of course celebrated the first few days by pigging out. Now I was suffering the consequences.

Is I headed out the front door I locked it. Wolf would say that it had taken her months to train me to remember to lock the door. It was true for the most part, I have a terrible memory. As I walked to her house I began wondering what she was up to. 'Maybe she will be sleeping. If she is then it will make it easier to get breakfast. She is so possessive of her food. I'm pretty sure I'll get a scar from where she scratched me. I probably shouldn't have tried to steal her candy…'

I arrived at Wolf's house and contemplated her overgrown front yard. 'I should remind Wolf to mow the grass. Last time year she 'forgot' too and it was tall enough for me to hide in.' I walked to the front door and rang the bell. Inside I heard, "Tobi will get it! Because Tobi is a good boy!" The door opened to reveal none other than Tobi from the Akatsuki. I blinked, then I rubbed my eyes. I looked back at the "Tobi". 'Wolf must have finally drove me insane….I'm going home. Hopefully some sleep will help repair my mind.' With that I pushed the "Tobi" back into the house and closed the front door. I then turned around and started my walk back home.

Wolf's (Ali pronounced Aly….my parents are weird.) Pov

I was eccentric. The Akatsuki were in my kitchen! And I was hugging Tobi! I stepped back from Tobi and swept my eyes over the rest of the group. Everyone was here, even Sasori. By the way the Akatsuki were standing, they obviously didn't know how he was there either. Nobody was standing within ten feet of him. I walked up to him with all the calm I could muster. I didn't want to scare the poor puppet…

* * *

><p>Deidary Pov<p>

My day had gone straight to hell. I had woken up with Tobi's "face" not even an inch away from mine. Afterwards I had discovered that we were in an unknown location and the rest of the Akatsuki were still passed out. I had decided to sit in one of the chairs within the room, 'most likely a kitchen,' and wait for the others to wake up. When they had the Leader had demanded a report. I of course didn't have a report. I had woken up in a kitchen. How the hell were you suppose to report that. Before I could share my opinion a giant dog came running into the room, barking its head off. Itachi sent one of his sharingan glares at the beast and it immediately whimpered and ran out of the room with its tail between its legs. 'What the hell? That's never happened before.'

We all heard a small groan come from the corner of the kitchen. A indistinguishable shape, hidden under a cloak, shifted. We all looked at each other. Nobody wanted to move towards it. Hidan finally snorted and rolled his eyes, "Fine bitches. I'll go reveal the "scary monster" for all of you, since you're all so scared. Several people made noises of protest concerning his insult but nobody moved to stop him from going to the cloak.

He strutted over the shape, blocking everyone's view, and ripped the cloak off. He then yelped and bolted back to the rest of us. We all blinked at his actions then turned our attention back to the shape it was…Sasori!

Before anyone could process what had happened a girl skipped into the room holding a squirt bottle. We watched her as she ran around the kitchen. She grabbed two sliced of bread and inserted them into a strange machine. She then ran over to the fridge and started searching for something. The machine then threw the bread out of it. The girl turned, caught it midair, and yelled, "I love you toast!" Tobi being the idiot he was then commented. "Sempai?" "Hmm." "Girl-chan is weird."

The girl yelled, "Who the hell are you." and spun around. She froze with a look (deer in headlights). Her eyes scanned the room briefly before landing on Tobi. She screamed "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" and launching herself at him tackling him to the ground where she proceeded to hug and snuggle him.

The Akatsuki had no clue what to think.


End file.
